NARF!
by Majin Videl
Summary: (non-Yaoi)After watching Pinky And The Brain, Goten and Trunks decide to act more like them, since they act alike. Will mayhem ensue? -Takes place two days before Halloween and goes from there-


Ok, am I the _ONLY_ one who thinks Trunks and Goten are like _Pinky and the Brain_? –Hears Crickets- I take that, as a yes well here's a fic about _WHY_ I think that.

* * *

"They're _Pinky and the Brain_, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, NARF!" hummed through Trunks' room. Trunks laughed at this, and looked at Goten. The younger saiyan had his hands behind his head, his eyes glazed, and drooling over a "Burger King" ad.

"Hey Goten, wanna play a game?" asked the elder one. His lavender hair swung as he looked around. Sadly, there were no games to play, but he had a good idea. In the room next door, the two five year old girls giggled about "Mickey'. Taking this to his advantage, he tried to get Goten's attention once more.

"Goten? Wanna play a game?" he asked again. When that didn't work he started prodding him. He picked up a pencil, and prodded him eraser end first. Trunks wondered when the ad would be over; he was losing his friend by the second. At any minute now he'd accept the "Quarter Pounder" as his new best friend.

"Goten! You came over to watch _Pinky and the Brain_! Not to drool over food! Come on! The Day is young! Carp Diem! Lets go!" Shrieked the ten-year-old boy. Everyone was over at the Capsule Corporation today, but Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra, were on their own in their respected rooms. Until an adult felt it necessary to check on them. Usually it's Trunks and Goten being checked up on. No surprise there. They were always plotting something. Then it hit him...he was a lot like Brain! Sinister, Smart, Ingenious and Cunning! And Goten was a lot like Pinky! He was Dumb, Witty, and Cute! This could work out...especially since Halloween was coming up.

"What did you need Trunks?" asked the chibi finally looking away from the screen as a _Victoria's Secret_ ad came on. Trunks whispered his idea into his friend's ear. Goten nodded a few times, and the word "Fright, and Gohan" were thrown around quite a bit. They then made a list of things they needed to pull off the stunt. Pinky's job was to _get _the things; where-as Brain's was to make a plan. This would be fun.

* * *

As Goten wandered his way down the massive maze known as C.C. he came to a room that read, "**Do not enter" **and just below it in small letters** "Must Have Key Card For Entry". **Goten, of course couldn't read, but knew that Gold and Black meant no entry beyond this point.

"Now where am I? Trunks is right, these halls are easy to get lost in! ...Now what's that sign say? Oh..." Goten started "Retracing his steps" walking backwards and running into his older brother. The ten-year-old chibi looked up and smiled.

"Goten," he said. "Trunks' room us up on the third floor, how'd you get down here?" He asked.

"Well, see, I'm playing Pinky, and He's Brain. We're on a scavenger hunt. You don't mind do you?" he asked blowing upwards at that rebel strand of hair that kept falling in his face.

His brother smiled at him. "None at all. Can I see your list?"

"List?" asked Goten slightly confused.

"Well it's hard to have a scavenger hunt without a list. Don't you have one?" asked the older one again.

"Nope!" he answered smiling. Gohan nearly sweat-dropped. His brother _was _innocent. He smiled again, looked down the hall, an walked away.

Goten went back to his duties...

* * *

Trunks looked at the map of the house, then at the notebook. He scribbled some nonesence into the notebook and looked back at the map.

"Funny, I don't remember that wall being there...oops..." He turned the map over and began to add to his notes...

* * *

So...what do my noble readers think? The next chapter takes place on Mischief night. I don't know if they have one where you live, so for those who don't, Mischief night is on October 30, you go out and egg peoples houses and play pranks and stuff. I've never done it, but my brother has. Anyway...Pinky And The Brain was a good idea for this because they are a lot alike. Also, I'm sorry this is so short, I don't want to merge everything. Pan and Bra do play in, only later. There's a chapter for each person, and how the prank affects them. Please _PLEASE review_ –Kittra

Brain: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Pinky?"

Pinky: "I think so but how are we going to get Marylyn Off the vent?"


End file.
